thepoliticianfandomcom-20200214-history
Payton Hobart
Payton Hobart is one of the main characters in The Politician. He is portrayed by Ben Platt. Early Life Payton was born into a poor family, but he was adopted by Georgina Hobart when he was a baby. In the Hobart family, he grew up very wealthy in the town of Santa Barbara, California. Personality Payton is ambitious and passionate about his dream to become president. In order to achieve it, he plans to be honest and pursue it in a fair manner. However, he gets agitated when things don't come as expected. He is also detail-oriented and makes plans so that he would get it. Though he questions himself if he is a good person. Throughout the Series Season 1 Payton is a high school student, who attends Saint Sebastian High School in Santa Barbara. Payton has known since age seven that he's going to be the President of the United States. He religiously reads the biographies of presidents, in an attempt to learn about the steps they took to becoming president. He has decided that in order for himself to become the President, he must first become president of his high school class. Then, he must attend Harvard University. Payton is a very good student, with a 4.3 GPA. He has a multitude of extracurricular activities- although they are mostly to get into Harvard, and less because of his innate passion for certain subjects. Payton's only passion seems to be politics. He is a very goal-oriented person with his eye on the prize. Throughout the season, he was focused on the campaign. First, he faced River, and then after River's death he faced Astrid. Astrid backed out of the campaign before Payton could be announced winner so Payton won by default. Eventually, when news that Payton knew all along that Infinity did not have cancer broke out, Payton was asked to step down as class president. His friends left him as did his girlfriend, Alice. Payton ended up going to NYU (despite being admitted to Harvard). He spent three years in New York getting drunk at piano bars and stumbling home every night. Eventually, his friends intervened and convinced him to run for State Senate against Dede Standish. Payton accepts and has found a new passion again to drive his life forward. Relationships Romantic * River Barkley - River was Payton's Mandarin tutor but eventually developed to lovers, though it remains a secret that only Alice knows. They became friends but when Payton found out that River was running opposite him as Student President, he became angry. He killed himself in front of Payton when he confronted him about the presidency and confesses his love for him. Though, River acts as a conscience to Payton. * Alice Charles - Alice is Payton's girlfriend and one of his biggest supporters since she wants to be Payton's wife and future First Lady. Though she remains loyal to Payton, she had an affair with James but he still loves her. Family * Georgina Hobart - Georgina and Payton have a close relationship. Payton is her adopted son, but she says that she loves him more than her other sons. He refers to her as his closest confidante. Though he loves her, he wants his mother to pursue what she wants. * Keaton Hobart - Keaton is Payton's adoptive father. It is not stated whether he had indeed loved Payton as Georgina does but he soon realizes that when he was in a coma. Payton looks after him to which he acknowledged and is thankful for. * Martin and Luther Hobart - They are his adoptive brothers. They bully Payton every time and mock him for not being part of the will. Rivals/Enemies * Astrid Sloan - According to Payton, both of them are rivals ever since second grade after she insulted him with a gay slur. Their rivalry continues as Astrid takes River's place in the school election. * Dusty Jackson - In the beginning, Dusty showed interest and became close with Payton. However, when he asked her about Infinity's condition, she became hysterical to him. When she learned that Infinity now knows that she doesn't have cancer, she plans to kill him with Ricardo's help. Friends * Infinity Jackson - When Payton tried to pursue her as his running mate, she comments that she doesn't trust him and rejects his proposition twice. However, when Payton opened up and cried in front of her and Dusty, she accepts the proposition. But when Payton confronted her about the gay slur video, he removes her and tells her that Dusty is making her sick and that she doesn't have cancer. After Elections, the two became friends and became cast members of a school musical. * McAfee Westbrook - His right-hand woman and one of his loyal supporters. * James Sullivan - His right-hand man and one of his loyal supporters. Despite his affair with Alice was revealed, he remained loyal to him. Physical Appearance Payton is a tall, good looking, brunette who wears preppy, clean cut clothes. In general, he likes to keep a clean appearance. His hair is always well groomed, his clothes are rarely wrinkled, and he is not afraid to dress up if the occasion calls for it. Appearances Season 1 *Pilot *The Harrington Commode *October Surprise *Gone Girl *The Voter *The Assassination of Payton Hobart: Part 1 *The Assassination of Payton Hobart: Part 2 *Vienna Season 2 Quotes Gallery Vienna.jpg Pilot.jpg Payton_Hobart_promo-1.jpg Season_1_Banner.jpg riverandpayton.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters